Timeless Beauty
Event started on February 15, 2018 and ended on February 27, 2018; and again on October 8, 2018 to October 20, 2018. Solo Rarity: Isn't this snowy garden just DIVINE? There's beauty in simply everything, Sweetie Belle -- if only you take the time to look for it... You remember the legend of Mistmane, don't you? Sweetie Belle: Of COURSE I remember the legend of Mistmane. Rarity -- ever since our last camping trip, it's been my favorite legend EVER! I even know the beginning by heart! Sweetie Belle: *AHEM* "Mistmane was a very promising young sorceress... as talented as she was beautiful and kind. Everypony loved her and missed her when she was sent to the finest magic school..." Mistmane: Bu hao yi si, wo hao xiang mi lu le. Ni men shui neng gao su wo zhe shi na er? (Translation: I'm sorry/my bad, I think I am lost. Which of you can tell me where am I?) Sweetie Belle: ... And also she looked EXACTLY LIKE THAT PONY RIGHT THERE?! Quest #1: Wo Bu Ming Bai!!! | outro = Wait... what's going on, again? Who IS that unicorn? And why does all this seem familiar...? }} *'Translation:' Oh! I'm sorry, looks like you don't speak my language. Don't worry, I have a spell that can solve this problem! Mistmane: Much better! As I was saying, I was coming home from magic school -- my friend Sable Spirit has been crowned Empress, you see -- but there was a flash of light and... Can you help me? Rarity: YES! Yes. Yes, we CAN help you, Mistm-- I MEAN strange pony we've never seen before! Only... might I have an eensy-weensy little private conference with my sister, first? Rarity: (OH MY DEAR SWEET GOODNESS SWEETIE BELLE, MISTMANE HAS BECOME UNSTUCK IN TIME AND IT'S UP TO US TO RE-STICK HER!!!) Rarity: (We CAN'T let her know -- and until we can figure out how to send her back, we HAVE to make sure she follows her legend EXACTLY! Otherwise, who KNOWS what might happen to history...) Quest #2: Just Play Along! | outro = Um... I don't think that unicorn included ME in that translation spell? Because I still can't understand her. ...What's everypony doing, again? }}Rarity: I... I suppose I can't refuse a pony in need -- ESPECIALLY not my favorite legend of all! But it looks as if she's not the only new arrival in town... Just LOOK at all those new ponies! Rarity: The quality of the silk in their robes... Unless my historical-couture knowledge is DREADFULLY out of date, it could ONLY be from the Ancient Qilin Dynasty of Imperial Unicornia... Rarity: Mistmane's entire VILLAGE must have come here with her! Which means... good heavens. If we don't want history to come unstitched, we'll have to make sure THEY follow the legend, too! Sweetie Belle: Um... speaking of that legend. Was there any part of the story where Mistmane's dad wound up in a cage guarded by scary-looking Imperial soldiers? Like... right over there? Rarity: Oh, don't be silly, Sweetie Belle. If Mistmane's father HAD been imprisoned by Sable Spirit's guardsponies, I'm SURE I would have remembered that part of the-- OH MY GOODNESS... Milestone #1: Period-Accurate (100%) | character1 = Rarity | character2 = Sweetie Belle | bonus2 = Pipsqueak | character3 = Mistmane's Mother | bonus3 = House of Hats | cost = X3, 400 | timer1 = 2h 15m | timer2 = 2h | timer3 = ? | outro = Okay -- I still have no idea what's happening, but I DO know that Rarity is really good at armor design, apparently? *sigh* ... She's awesome... }}Rarity: *AHEM* ... Why, HELLO there, fellow Imperial Guardspony! I LOVE what you've done with your helmet plume -- VERY chic. Imperial Guardspony: Um... thanks. Are you new? We're not supposed to be relieved until the Hour of the Dog... Rarity: Yes! Well... special orders from Her Imperial Resplendence Sable Spirit, I'm afraid. She's got an urgent mission for all of you -- rogue fox-spirit terrorizing the next province over... Imperial Guardspony: What?! But... fox spirits can shapeshift! It could take DAYS to find one of them! Come on, guys -- we've got to move out on the double! Rarity: Lovely! Ta-ta, everypony -- and happy hunting! Your devoted service will no doubt be sung about for generations to come, and so on and so forth... Rarity: ... And they're gone. Now, let's get that cage open... You, my friend, have a daughter to return to and an empire to save! (And a legend to set right...) Mistmane's Father: You... you're saving me? Thank you, but... I've been in that cell for what seems like ages... I can hardly move, let alone save an empire. Quest #3: Go, Dad, Go! | outro = *sigh* ... Rarity's SO good at saving ponies from unjust captivity! At least, I THINK that's what she just did. Still don't speak the language. }} Quest #4: Moment of Respite | outro = Whoever that fancy-looking unicorn is, he's looking a LOT better off now than he was in that cell! }} * Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Mistmane: Father -- you're all right! Did... did the two of you free him? Oh, I can't thank you enough! Mistmane's Father: There will be time for gratitude later, my daughter -- I have dreadful news! Sable Spirit -- she's taken the throne by force! Mistmane's Father: She was working everypony in our village to the bone to beautify her palace... but then there was a flash of light, and she AND the palace DISAPPEARED! The rest of us ended up... here. Mistmane: A-Are you saying this is all Sable Spirit's doing? But... that's impossible! She is my dearest friend! Rarity: (Pssst! Sweetie Belle! Quick -- while they're distracted by this heart-wrenching moment of familial tragedy -- listen!) Quest #5: Twilight Time? | outro = ... Oh! Hey! D'you think Twilight could help out with whatever's going on? Why do I get the feeling somepony's already thought of that... }}Sweetie Belle: Uhh... Twilight? Twilight, are you here? My sister-- ... Oh! Hello, Dr. Hooves! Dr. Hooves: Well HELLO, Sweetie Belle! Come to better your young mind, have you? Yes, there's nothing quite like a tome full of quantum mysteries to satisfy the-- Sweetie Belle: Um. Actually, an ancient Unicornian village from the past showed up, and we think Twilight might be able to send it back, so, uh, the universe doesn't collapse? Or something... Dr. Hooves: Ancient... Unicornian... but THAT means... GREAT WHICKERING STALLIONS!!! Sweetie Belle, you must NOT tell a SINGLE, SOLITARY PONY what you have just told me! ... I HAVE TO GO!!! Sweetie Belle: ... Okay, bye? Sweetie Belle: Gosh... I sure hope that Rarity is having better luck than I am... Quest #6: Spellstuffs | outro = Okay, okay, okay..So, Rarity and that other unicorn are either getting ready to cast a spell, or...making potpourri? }} Quest #7: Rarity's Specialty | outro = Aw man! Wish I coulda gone gem-gathering with Rarity, but something tells me I should stay out of... whatever this is. }} Milestone #2: Stick Around (75%) | character1 = Mistmane's Father | character2 = Teashop Pony | character3 = Imperial Colt | cost = X3, 300 | timer1 = 1h 30m | timer2 = 1h 45m | timer3 = 2h 0m | outro = Cool! Those sure are some... uh... some sticks! Can't do whatever kind of spell this is without sticks, I guess! }}Mistmane: Excellent! Everything is prepared: With our offerings of incense, fruit, and precious stones... we will observe where the sticks fall! Silence, please, everypony... Mistmane: "Oh horned ancestors... you are unable to give hugs, yet your presence warms us! With the friendliest of intentions-- and VERY fun gifts -- we beseech thee... show us the truth we seek!" Rarity: (my GOODNESS, this is exciting!) Mistmane: I... I can hardly believe my eyes... Sable Spirit has hidden her throne room with magic! She's plotting to steal every bit of beauty in the land! How COULD she...? Sweetie Belle: (Oh no..."All the beauty in the land"... That means PONYVILLE, too! What do we do?!) Mistmane: I don't quite understand, strange filly... But I know what I must do. I will confront my old friend beneath the light of the new moon. Until then, I must train... and think. Rarity: Th-That DOES sound like the best course of action, Miss Mistmane! (A little QUIETER, please, Sweetie Belle...?) Quest #8: It's Just a Phase | outro = Check it out! Is that the new moon rising? I mean... new moons are the hardest ones to see, but still! }} * Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Mistmane: Sable Spirit, is that you? But... you'd never work our families and friends to the bone for something as silly as a palace! What good would that be, if it just hides misery? Sable Spirit: Hmph! I'm surprised at you, Mistmane. After all, it was YOU who taught me that beauty is everything... And look how THAT went! Sable Spirit: That's right! My spell made me look hideous... but if I can't have beauty, Ill TAKE it! I wasn't chosen to be Empress, you know. I took it! Just like I'm going to take everything else. Mistmane: ... I can't let you do that! Rarity: Goodness... All this is playing out just as the legend said! I'm not sure we can get involved without risking a change to history -- but we CAN cheer Mistmane on for as long as it takes her to win! Boss Stages: Spellstuffs Stage 1 *It costs to skip the stage( to skip this stage). *W/O skipping it will take 12h to finish. Rarity: OOF! Her mane is going to need a DEEP condition after that... Sweetie Belle: Go Mistmane, go! Go defeat your foe! Save all of time and space, and hit Sable with a banjo!!! Rarity: Nicely sung, Sweetie Belle! Although I'm not sure they HAD banjos in Ancient Unicornia. "Hit Sable with a plum-blossom lute," perhaps? Stage 2 *W/O Imperial Guardspony: 15 hits (28h)/4 Misses Allowed (8h) *W Imperial Guardspony: 8 hits (14h)/11 Misses Allowed (22h) Sable Spirit: YOU were always the pretty one! You got to go to the best magic school. Everypony missed you. Everypony LOVED you! Where was MY love? My recognition?! Mistmane: Sable! I'm sorry I hurt you! But that's not an excuse to inflict pain on anypony else! Sable Spirit: The world took my beauty from me, Mistmane. All I'm doing is taking it BACK! Kehehahahahaaaa! Stage 3 *W/O Imperial Alchemist Pony: 27 hits (52h)/4 Misses Allowed (8h) *W Imperial Alchemist Pony: 14 hits (26h)/17 Misses Allowed (34h) Sable Spirit: Grrghh! Let me GO, you fool! Mistmane: Sable, I fully intend on granting you your beauty back, in exchange for mine. Your spell hurt you deeply, just like you hurt the ponies of this Empire... Mistmane: But we can move past that... together. Beauty is for making ponies smile... and if nopony is smiling, there is no point to it at all. Sable Spirit: Mistmane... Y-You'd do that...? Even after I was so cruel...? ---- Dr. Hooves: HOOOLD ON, EVRYPONY! You! Flowy-maned unicorn! And you! Unicorn covered in tree branches! Into my newly repaired time machine, ON THE DOUBLE!!! Mistmane: O-Okay?! Sable Spirit: What?! B-but we were just-- Dr. Hooves: THAT'S the way! You too, Ms. Imperial Soldier -- aaaaand you too, bewildered Imperial citizens! Can't forget you, mum and dad! Let's GO! Allons-y! Bon Bon: The phoenix has left the nest -- repeat, the phoenix has left the nest! It's GO time, Agent Lyra! Ready with the Reflection Deflection spells? Lyra Heartstrings: You bet, best frien-- I mean, Agent Bon Bon! Now, everypony: Smile for the camera, and say "bye-bye" to aaaaaaall your memories from the past last few hours! Sweetie Belle: Cheeeeese! Rarity: Pardon MOI? B-Bon Bon! Lyra! What are you --?! Rarity: *ahem* ... Where was I? Oh, yes: the legend of Mistmane! As I was saying, Sweetie Belle... Rarity: Mistmane made a huge sacrifice to bring smiles back to everypony's faces... including Sable Spirit's! Humbled, the Empress vowed to be as kind and compassionate as her friend. Rarity: You see, even though Mistmane had given up her physical beauty, she dedicated her life to spreading beauty all over Equestria Rarity: And, as legend says, she couldn't have done it without the help and support of two mysterious Unicorn sisters who showed her kindness in the midst of a crisis! Sweetie Belle: Hehe... I knew there was a reason that was my favorite legend! Although I kinda get the feeling I've heard it before... The End Community Community Helpers Trivia * The Imperial Guardspony's dialogue and the statues on the Amazing Adventures' building are references to the year 2018's animal in the Chinese zodiac, the dog. * (Unconfirmed, October rerun) Even if you did not win Young Mistmane from a boss battle, she still stays in Ponyville. Gallery 00endtimeless.jpg Timeless Beauty Ad.png mistmane boss fight tutorial.png|How to fight boss battles in Mistmane's story. Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story